Various types of fuel tank arrangements have been proposed for motorized vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,521 to Harde discloses a device in a fuel tank for motor vehicles which, if the fuel level is low when driving on an inclined surface, retains a required amount of fuel around the fuel line opening to prevent air intake.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,564 to Bergesio discloses a fuel tank for motor vehicles with a fuel feed pipe for connection to a fuel supply system of a motor vehicle engine and includes an inner wall extending between the lower wall and the upper wall of the tank which surrounds the fuel feed pipe to define a chamber having a smaller capacity than the capacity of the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,432 to Duhaime et al. discloses a fuel tank having an upstanding wall on the fuel tank bottom. The wall forms a reservoir area for containing fuel. A passage within the wall has a throat area for admitting fuel to the reservoir. A baffle attached to the wall is placed adjacent the throat area and deflects fuel away from the passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,021 to Danna discloses a fuel tank with first and second fuel tank walls having a reservoir therebetween. The reservoir has a resilient portion which biases the reservoir in place against the first and second fuel tank walls. The reservoir is held securely in position without the need for mechanical fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,168 to Snyder discloses a means for storing liquid fuel which is used as auxiliary tanks for carrying increased quantities of fuel.
With the advent of fuel-injected marine engines, a need exists to maintain a level of fuel at a fuel pickup, even when the dynamic acceleration forces of a marine vehicle cause the main body of fuel in a fuel tank to move away from the fuel pickup.